


Do I Wanna Know?

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Julinho e Maurílio estão sem de falar por dias desde a Live no Oscar, ainda chateados, mas sofrendo um pelo outro. Um encontro inesperado os fará ter uma conversa inadiável.





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Ainda dá tempo de postar mais uma fanfic pós live? Espero que sim, pois não sou tão rápida quando o pessoal deste nobre vandom.
> 
> Agradecimentos a [@_allymds](https://twitter.com/_allymds) por ter dado a ideia desta songfic e por me ajudar a começá-la, porque dar o primeiro passo foi difícil para mim. Espero que esteja do seu agrado, Alice!
> 
> Disclaimer: Qualquer semelhança com alguma fanfic que saiu depois da live que vocês possam ter lido é mera coincidência.

Sextas-feiras costumam ser o dia mais aguardado da semana para Julinho da Van, pois é quando ele se reúne com seus colegas pilotos para uma noite de cerveja, música e conversa fiada no bar favorito deles. É um acordo não escrito, quase um ritual, entre eles, sem o qual não podem iniciar o fim de semana. Ao que tudo indica, porém, hoje as coisas serão diferentes.  
  
Não é raro que um ou outro piloto tenha que se ausentar das reuniões semanais. Renan, por exemplo, quando não tem algum contratempo com Renanzinho, precisa transportar idosos para algum bingo em outro bairro ou cidade. Rogerinho vez por outra se ocupa com alguns carregamentos para transportar nas horas mais improváveis, e em ajudar seu primo Cerginho da Pereira Nunes com alguma coisa. Depois do próprio Julinho, Maurílio era o mais fiel entre os quatro, quando a Globo o dispensava de gravações noturnas. Custou admitir que as sextas em que ele tem apenas a companhia do Palestrinha são as suas favoritas, pois assim ficam mais à vontade para bater papo e trocar provocações e flertes.  
  
Hoje, porém, cada piloto resolveu seguir sua rota.  
  
Por sorte Renan já está completamente recuperado da dengue que contraíra ao abrir inadvertidamente o criadouro de _Aedes aegypti_ de Julinho durante a live do Choque de Cultura no Oscar, mas ainda não se recuperou de seu desejo de voltar para Fabíola, sua prima e ex-esposa. É por isso que Rogerinho também confirmou sua ausência no encontro semanal, para se certificar de que o piloto da Towner não faça nenhuma bobagem. E para fazê-lo mudar de ideia, pois, se Julinho o conhece, o piloto não pretende desistir do outro. Quanto a Maurílio…  
  
Faz apenas cinco dias desde a última vez que se viram, mas para Julinho, parece que faz cinquenta anos.  
  
Depois de ter criado coragem para beijar o piloto da Kombi durante a gravação do último episódio, Julinho acreditou que finalmente poderiam ficar juntos, e por algum tempo as coisas estavam indo muito bem entre eles. No entanto, a poucos dias da live, Maurílio começou a se distanciar dele. Parou de vê-lo todos os dias, não respondia direito as mensagens que Julinho enviava nem atendia suas ligações, e quando ligou, foi para avisar que iria a uma reunião na casa de sua tia em Resende, prometendo voltar a tempo para a live.  
  
As coisas só pioraram no evento que aconteceu no quintal de sua avó, onde muita coisa deu errado. Para começar, o Palestrinha foi o último a chegar, e atrasado. Chegou de carona com o Uber Reinaldo. Ficou saindo de seu lugar a toda hora e demorava para voltar. E o pior, trouxe o amiguinho para seu quintal, que deixou de ser motorista de aplicativo para se tornar policial civil e que quase os prendeu pelo assassinato do ciclista Clayton que não aconteceu. Após o término da live, Maurílio saiu vazado da casa de Julinho e desde então não se falaram mais.  
  
Então hoje, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, ninguém vai se ver. E talvez, Julinho reflete, isso possa ser uma coisa boa, porque ele também não quer ver ninguém, muito menos Maurílio. Mas ele não quer ficar sem sua gelada, por isso agora está rodando com sua Sprinter pelo Rio a procura de um bar onde com certeza não encontrará nenhum conhecido.  
  
Ao passar pela Lapa, recorda-se de uma vez ter passado por um pub irlandês que sempre teve curiosidade de conhecer. Depois de estacionar sua Sprinterzinha numa rua próxima, se encaminha ao local e descobre que ainda não tão cheio assim que não possa entrar. Ótimo. Sua bebedeira vai ser aqui mesmo.  
  
Julinho se senta no balcão e recebe o cardápio do bartender. Acha as bebidas um tanto caras aqui, mas acaba por pedir uma Heineken para começar. Assim que a recebe e toma o primeiro gole, não consegue evitar de pensar em Maurílio, em como gostaria que ele estivesse aqui do seu lado, mas ainda está magoado com o outro. Julinho estava tão feliz em ter o moreno como mais que amigo. Como ele pôde fazer isso? Quando foi que as coisas entre eles mudaram? E outra, não bastou a falta de comunicação, o atraso e tudo mais, ele ainda tinha que levar o uber metido a policial a tiracolo? Aquilo foi demais para seu pobre coração.  
  
Em meio a seus devaneios, "Do I Wanna Know?", do Arctic Monkeys, começa a tocar no bar, e Julinho suspira. Esta última semana foi difícil para o piloto da Sprinter sem ter nenhuma palavra do outro piloto. A semana demorou para passar. Até chegou a sonhar com o amado quase toda noite essa semana.  
  
Maurílio pisou feio na bola. Mas que saudades dele… Saudades de tê-lo em seus braços, de beijar seus lábios, de olhar em seus olhos claros, de fazê-lo sorrir. Chega a doer no peito.  
  
Será que não é o caso de ir falar com ele? Descobrir o que aconteceu, esclarecer as coisas e voltar ao que eram antes?  
  
_Não. Quem fez merda foi ele. Ele que venha se explicar._  
  
Julinho pede a segunda cerveja da noite e se vira em sua cadeira para conferir o ambiente em volta, numa tentativa de se distrair de seus pensamentos, e se assusta quando vê atrás de si a última pessoa que esperava encontrar.

 

Esta é a primeira sexta-feira em sabe Deus quanto tempo em que os pilotos não vão beber juntos no bar, e Maurílio dos Anjos sente-se dividido. Por um lado, seria bom ver os rostos de seus amigos para distraí-lo momentaneamente de seus problemas. Pelo outro, ainda não tem certeza se gostaria de vê-os. Especialmente Julinho.  
  
Alguns meses atrás havia decidido sair da casa de sua avó para morar em uma quitinete próxima ao PROJAC, e tudo estava seguindo nos conformes até o mês passado, quando o sr. Mateus resolveu pedir o imóvel de volta para que o alugasse a um parente. Voltar ao seu antigo lar não era uma opção, então procurou em vão outro lugar que o abrigasse. Viajou para a casa da tia Rosa em Resende na esperança de que ela ou algum outro parente o pudesse ajudar, mas sem sucesso. Verdades foram jogadas na cara um no outro, e sua mãe, indignada com a atitude do filho, decidiu não mais lhe dirigir a palavra.  
  
Nesse meio tempo, Julinho decidiu do nada beijá-lo em meio à gravação do programa. Mesmo tendo o que os jovens chamam de crush no piloto da Sprinter, aquilo o havia pego totalmente desprevenido, mas nem por isso deixou de ser bem vindo. Porém, por mais que ele quisesse se entregar àquela paixão, Maurílio ainda tinha medo, não tanto pela fama de pegador do outro, mas por medo de um dia ser abandonado assim como sua ex-noiva fizera no dia que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida. Os problemas pelos quais passava também não ajudaram a focar no relacionamento que começava a florescer, por isso decidiu que os resolveria antes, e sozinho, para só então se declarar livre para desfrutar o amante em potencial.  
  
Ao voltar de viagem, sua Kombi resolveu quebrar bem na entrada da capital fluminense, o que o fez apelar para Reinaldo, agora ex-Uber. Como pagamento pela carona para a casa de Julinho, Maurílio prometeu colocá-lo na live, mesmo sabendo como seus companheiros de programa se sentiam a respeito do amigo. Como o atraso seria inevitável, os dois pararam em uma floricultura, onde o cinéfilo comprou uma planta como forma de se desculpar com o dono da casa.  
  
Mas não adiantou muito. Apesar da recepção, Julinho jogou seu presente fora assim que o recebeu. Depois começou a tratá-lo de maneira estranha, ignorando-o mais do que de costume, embora ainda estivessem se falando. Aí veio o comportamento possessivo, que o fez perguntar a Maurílio aonde ele ia toda vez que precisava se ausentar para atender uma ligação de Reinaldo ou de Amanda querendo saber como estava, e só fez piorar depois que o primeiro teve sua participação na live garantida.  
  
Talvez o melhor momento daquela noite tenha sido quando o piloto da Sprinter o chamou para fumar escondido de sua avó, uma desculpa para que pudessem dar uns amassos longe de olhos curiosos. Maurílio preferiria que aproveitassem o tempo para uma conversa a fim de explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas pelo menos serviria até que tivessem uma oportunidade melhor.  
  
No entanto, aquilo foi apenas um momento de alívio antes de uma tragédia ainda maior: a perda na competição de pontos imposta por Rogerinho, agravada por ter errado seu palpite do filme vencedor do Oscar, que acarretou a sua saída do programa. A gota d’água foi quando Reinaldo revelou ser um policial que estava investigando - e quase os incriminou - pela morte do ciclista Clayton, que, no final das contas, não morreu, e isso garantiu o retorno imediato de Maurílio. Assim que a live terminou, pegou seu blazer e saiu correndo sem se despedir de ninguém.  
  
Que bagunça sua vida se tornou recentemente. Nem mesmo George R.R. Martin faria melhor.  
  
Mesmo depois de quase uma semana do acontecido, Maurílio ainda está arrasado por dentro, mas, por mais que tenha motivos de sobra, não consegue sentir raiva de seus amigos, nem mesmo de Julinho. Muito pelo contrário: sente saudades dele. De estar nos braços fortes dele, de beijá-lo, de ouvir sua voz arrastada, de ouvi-lo usar um de seus de mil e um apelidos.  
  
Será que não é o caso de ir falar com ele? Abrir o coração, entender toda a possessividade, se desculpar e fazer as pazes?  
  
_Porra nenhuma. Eu não fiz nada de errado. É ele quem tem que pedir desculpas._  
  
Andando sem direção pela Lapa, Maurílio avista o pub irlandês que sempre quis visitar. Ele coloca a mão em seu bolso e percebe que o que tem pode não ser o suficiente para o tanto que pretendia beber hoje à noite, mas e daí? Pior do que está não pode ficar, certo?  
  
Assim que entra no bar e vai até o balcão, reconhece os primeiros acordes de "Do I Wanna Know?", a música do Arctic Monkeys que ele tocou no modo repeat várias vezes até cair no sono pensando em Julinho. Ainda bem que ele não es…  
  
Merda.  
  
Ele reconhece as costas de Julinho e, antes que possa sequer pensar em dar meia volta, o outro é mais rápido e se vira em sua cadeira, dando de cara com ele.

 

Julinho e Maurílio se encaram por um bom tempo, atônitos, corações disparados. Não esperavam se ver tão cedo, não esperavam se ver de todo, mas também não querem se desfazer da presença um do outro agora que estão aqui.  
  
Maurílio ainda não sabe se vai embora ou se toma seu lugar ao lado de Julinho. O outro o ajuda a se decidir ao impedir que uma moça se sente na cadeira reservada a ele, que respira aliviado. Depois dele ocupar seu lugar, os dois se cumprimentam com um aceno de cabeça, Julinho pede uma cerveja ao colega piloto e os dois ficam pensativos, apenas bebendo e ouvindo a música que toca.  
  
 

 

_(Do I wanna know)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made_  
_for saying things_  
_That you can't say tomorrow day_ *

  
  
Alex Turner tem razão. As noites foram feitas principalmente para dizer coisas que não se pode dizer amanhã de dia. Tem tanta coisa que eles precisam dizer. Só que nenhum dos dois está preparado para a conversa que sabem que tem que acontecer, mas têm ciência de que, se não for agora, quando será?  
  
\- E aí? - os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo depois que a música acaba e depois riem, desconfortáveis.  
  
\- Como você tá, cara? - Maurílio pergunta.  
  
\- Honestamente? Agora que você tá aqui, melhor - Julinho sorri, sincero.  
  
\- Eu também. A gente tem muito que conversar, né? - o piloto da Kombi pausa para tomar um gole de sua cerveja. - Quem começa?  
  
\- Podia começar dizendo por que tu tava todo estranho comigo antes, durante e depois da live.  
  
\- Ah, eu… - Maurílio suspira. - Tava passando por muita coisa, Julinho. Cê sabe que eu perdi o apartamento, então fui pra Resende ver se algum parente podia me ajudar, mas claro que ninguém quis. Nem minha mãe, que ainda tá com raiva de mim só porque eu saí de casa.  
  
\- Caralho, Palestrinha, que barra - Julinho coloca uma mão no ombro do amigo em solidariedade. - Não sabia que a coisa era tão ruim assim. Mas por que tu não pediu ajuda pra gente? Pra mim?  
  
\- Eu queria tentar resolver as coisas sozinho. Mas no final das contas eu pedi ajuda, não pedi? Perguntei se você podia me alugar o quarto da sua mãe, mas ele já tava alugado, e justo pro Clayton - Maurílio pensa em perguntar como o ciclista foi parar lá, mas lembra que sabe exatamente como. Esta é outra conversa que eles precisam ter mais tarde.  
  
Julinho, por outro lado, se sente culpado por não ter insistido mais em fazer Maurílio falar sobre seus problemas. Ele certamente teria feito tudo ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo. Mas isso explica apenas parcialmente a distância que se criou entre os dois.  
  
\- Foi por isso que você se afastou de mim? Depois do beijo? - Julinho pergunta, o corpo agora virada para Maurílio.  
  
\- Também. Não queria te preocupar. Mas a verdade é que… eu fiquei com medo.  
  
\- Medo? De quê?  
  
\- Da gente não dar certo, Júlio César - Maurílio confessa, exasperado. O álcool já está fazendo efeito. - Faz tempo que eu gosto de você, mas não sabia como chegar em você, nem como me declarar. Aí do nada você me beija no meio do programa. Não foi da maneira como eu tinha imaginado, mas foi bom. Eu gostei. Gostei de ficar com você, e achei que a gente ia funcionar, mas aí… fiquei com medo de você me largar, como a mulher que me largou no altar. - Neste momento o tom de voz dele diminui. - Tirando ela, eu nunca tinha estado em um relacionamento sério antes.  
  
É a vez de Julinho suspirar, passando a mão em seus cachos. Com incontáveis casos de alguns meses na coleção, não é à toa que o Palestrinha tem medo de fosse mais um na lista.  
  
\- Olha, Maurílio - ele diz, agora com o braço em volta dos ombros. - Se os meus relacionamentos anteriores não funcionaram foi porque não eram pra ser. Talvez seja cedo para afirmar se nosso lance vai ser sério ou não, mas só sei que com você é diferente, dodói. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você. Eu jamais faria isso com você.  
  
\- Então por que agiu todo possessivo na live?  
  
\- Eu?! - Julinho rapidamente retira seu braço do outro piloto.  
  
\- É isso mesmo! Ficou todo cheio de ciúmes só porque eu levei o Reinaldo pra sua casa, igual o ano passado - Maurílio acusa, quase gritando.  
  
\- Você não tinha nada que levar aquele cara pra lá, Palestrinha!  
  
\- Mas ele me deu carona, Julinho! Eu tinha que retribuir de alguma forma. Apesar de tudo, ele gostou de participar da live.  
  
\- Cê não podia ter me chamado pra te dar carona?  
  
\- Não, porque eu sabia que você tava ocupado preparando tudo. E quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que o Reinaldo e eu somos só amigos?  
  
\- É? Não é o que parece. Aposto que tu fez isso de propósito.  
  
\- Claro que não fiz! E se eu tivesse feito, qual o problema? Afinal de contas - Maurílio sorri, sem querer perder a chance de provocar - a gente tá num relacionamento aberto, não tá?  
  
\- Olha minha cara de quem quer tá um relacionamento aberto, Maurílio!  
  
Ele olha bem para a cara de quem comeu e não gostou de Julinho. Era para ser engraçado, mas acaba por se tornar um alívio.  
  
\- Bom. Porque eu também não quero. E, pela última vez, não levei o Reinaldo pra te fazer ciúmes.  
  
Irritado, Julinho decide olhar para sua garrafa vazia. Quer pedir outra para si e para Maurílio, mas calcula mentalmente o quanto já gastou até agora. Talvez ele possa pagar só mais essa rodada, se o outro ajudar também.  
  
\- Amigão, vê mais duas pra gente - ele pede ao garçom. Maldita hora que Rogerinho inventou aquilo! Se soubesse que Maurílio levaria aquilo a sério, não deixaria que nenhuma palavra sairia da boca do piloto do Ingá. Mas reconhece também que poderia ter negado aquilo. Até quando ele vai ficar fazendo merda com ele? Só há uma maneira dele evitar isso, e a ideia o deixa de coração partido.  
  
É hora de aceitar a derrota.  
  
Depois que bebe um pouco de sua bebida, vira-se novamente para Maurílio, e admite, entristecido:  
  
\- Eu sei lá por que o Rogerinho inventou aquela história de relacionamento aberto, mas não quero saber disso. E sim, eu fiquei com ciúmes do Reinaldo. Ano passado e esse ano. Fiquei com medo de te perder.  
  
\- Julinho… - Maurílio murmura, franzindo o cenho.  
  
\- Quer saber de uma coisa, Maurílio? Acho que tu merece viver um grande amor, mas não comigo. Olha só para mim! Tu tava aí todo cheio de problemas e eu só te tratei feito um lixo. Até cheguei a jogar fora a planta que você me deu! Mas a recuperei depois, agora ela tá na mesa da cozinha - Julinho não deixa de reparar no sorriso que Maurílio dá depois da última afirmação. - Renan tem razão, você não me pertence. Talvez cê deva ficar com o Reinaldo. Ele… parece ser um cara legal, alguém que te trata bem. Melhor do que eu. É o que você merece.  
  
Maurílio sente-se infeliz, não só com o rumo que a conversa tomou, mas com a declaração de Julinho. As coisas entre eles mal tinham começado, e já estavam terminando assim? Não pode permitir isso. Delicadamente, ele puxa o rosto do outro piloto com uma das mãos para que possa olhar em seus olhos.  
  
\- Talvez você esteja certo. Talvez eu devesse mesmo ficar com o Reinaldo. Mas no momento tô ocupado demais sendo seu pra me apaixonar por outra pessoa.  
  
Julinho fica surpreso em descobrir que o outro não quer desistir dele, do relacionamento deles, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ele realmente não merece um anjo desses, mas vai fazer de tudo para que mereça.  
  
\- Chuchu…- é todo que consegue dizer, a voz embargada, os olhos marejados.  
  
\- Meu coração diz que você é o melhor pra mim, Ju. Eu gosto muito de você. Mais do que eu devia. E quero dar uma chance pra nós dois. Se você quiser, claro.  
  
\- É claro que eu quero - Julinho larga a garrafa no balcão para tomar o rosto de Maurílio em suas mãos e os lábios dele nos seus em um beijo há muito aguardado por eles, um beijo com gosto de cerveja, carinho, alívio e perdão. As mãos de Maurílio percorrem as coisas do piloto da Sprinter de maneira mais contida do que de costume, e os dois tentam ignorar o desconforto de se beijar nas cadeiras do bar, mas nada disso importa agora. Eles estão juntos novamente, e desta vez, para valer.  
  
\- Também gosto de você, meu anjo - Julinho diz depois que se separam. - Me perdoa por ser tão possessivo, por te ignorar e tudo mais. Prometo que vou controlar meu ciúme, vou te tratar do jeito que você merece pra não ter que afastar de mim. E prometo te ajudar no que precisar.  
  
\- Obrigado, Julinho - Maurílio responde com um sorriso nos lábios avermelhados, acreditando nas palavras do outro. - E me desculpe por me afastar de você e por te tratar mal. Vou tentar não guardar as coisas para mim.  
  
\- Acho bom mesmo, viu? - os dois riem como há muito não faziam, agora que todos os problemas estavam para trás. Eles ainda têm muito a resolver, a acertar, e o relacionamento deles - é namoro que chama? - ainda passará por muitos altos e baixos, muito semelhante à amizade deles, mas enquanto eles se olham apaixonados, felizes de estarem onde estão, na companhia um do outro, sabem que todo esforço valerá a pena se isso significa ter um ao outro pelo resto da vida.  
  
\- Tá tudo bem entre a gente agora? - Maurílio indaga, acariciando o rosto de Julinho.  
  
\- Quase. Acho que vou precisar de ajuda pra pagar a conta - ele confessa, e arranca uma gargalhada gostosa de Maurílio, da qual ele tinha muitas saudades.

 

\- Tô precisando fumar - Julinho anuncia assim que ele e Maurílio ganham a calçada. Relutantemente, solta a mão dele para pegar seu maço de cigarro e seu isqueiro do bolso.  
  
\- Também tô, cara - Maurílio aproveita para fazer o mesmo, mas seu próprio isqueiro, que só funciona quando bem entende, decide que não quer funcionar.  
  
\- Acende aqui - Julinho aponta para o cigarro em sua boca e Maurílio encosta ponta com ponta para que possa acender o seu. - Onde cê deixou sua Kombi?  
  
\- No mecânico. Vim a pé.  
  
\- Ah, é verdade, esqueci que ela tá quebrada. Tem onde dormir?  
  
\- Tô dormindo numa pensão no meu bairro. - Maurílio não está exatamente empolgado em voltar para o seu quartinho, se tivesse que ser sincero, mas também não se sentia confortável para pedir abrigo na casa do agora namorado.  
  
\- Aí, dorme lá em casa - Julinho sugere, esperançoso, depois de olhar para a cara de insatisfeito do rapaz, adivinhando corretamente seus pensamentos.  
  
\- Posso mesmo? Quero dizer, você vai alugar o quarto da sua mãe pra mim?  
  
\- Não, Maumau. Eu já falei que firmei contrato com o Clayton, não posso quebrá-lo agora - o piloto da Sprinter solta a fumaça e leva a mão livre à lombar do moreno para que se cheguem mais perto. - O sofá tá livre se quiser, mas ia gostar mais se você dormisse comigo. Na linha cama.  
  
\- Tem certeza? - o piloto da Kombi sente seu rosto corar com a oferta.  
  
\- Absoluta! Tu já mora no meu coração, dodói, e não precisa nem pagar aluguel.  
  
Sem condições de recusar, Maurílio não pensa duas vezes em beijar Julinho em agradecimento. Dentro do abraço dele, tem certeza de que as coisas vão ficar bem. Já estão ficando.  
  
\- Eu aceito, sim.

 

E enquanto tentam se ajeitar na cama de solteiro de Julinho, os corpos suados depois da primeira noite de amor que tiveram em dias, o peito dele colado nas costas de Maurílio, o braço do primeiro em volta da cintura do segundo, o braço do segundo por cima, eles desejam boa noite e caem no sono com a certeza de que o que sentem um pelo outro é realmente recíproco.

**Author's Note:**

> *(Eu quero saber)/Se este sentimento é recíproco/(Triste ver você partir)/Estava meio que esperando que você ficasse/(Querido, nós dois sabemos)/Que as noites foram feitas principalmente para dizer coisas que não se pode dizer amanhã de dia
> 
> Não sei se esta pode ser considerada uma songfic, mas de qualquer forma taí o [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM) pra vocês escutarem uma das minhas (poucas) músicas favoritas do Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> E o pub em questão é o Lapa Irish Pub, no Rio. Apesar de não conhecê-lo, escolhi este porque imagino que lá eles tocariam bandas e artistas britânicos.
> 
> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
